Consequences of Certain Conversations
by GeePops
Summary: When Umbridge over hears a private conversation, Dumbledore is forced to reveal one of his biggest secrets. The Order of the Phoenix. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. The Order

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

The Order

**This is my first Fanfiction story so I hope you enjoy it. Everything in this story belongs to J. K Rowling and isn't being used to make a profit. Its just for entertainment purposes and to get rid of the plot which has been floating around in my head for at least a month.**

For a weekend, this one would be known as one of the quietest. Only this morning had the students of Hogwarts been made aware of ten prisoners' (Death Eaters none the less) escapes from Azkaban. In the wake of terror had come a unearthly quietness, making Umbridge's favourite pass time impossible. Terrorising troublesome students. She'd sorted out all of her problems by 2 o'clock and was just walking towards the courtyard when she saw an anxious Headmaster and Professor striding towards the main office. Being careful she walked behind them, sliding past the statue as they closed the door. From inside she heard a muffled question. 'The Order is busy, who are going to defend us if he attacks?' A sigh was heard. 'I don't know Minerva.' Umbridge then took it upon herself to walk in. 'Hello, Headmaster.' The two looked up at the Ministry official. 'Nice to see you Dolores.' Umbridge sat herself next to Minerva, to Minerva's disgust. 'What is this Order you were speaking of.' Dumbledore felt his stomach twist. The Ministry would not be happy. Not at all

Meanwhile, the Golden Trio was sitting in the common room, all of them doing separate things. Hermione was subconsciously planning the next DA meeting. Harry was rubbing his scar, trying to ease the pain shooting through his forehead. Ron, however was finishing his Transfiguration Essay. 'Hermione?' Said person replied,' Yes?' Ron sat up in the armchair. 'Pass me the ink pot will you.' Hermione glared. 'Get it yourself.' Ron groaned. 'But you're clos-!' Harry had already sprinted out of the common room and slammed the door. He ran towards the Owlery, vowing to get away from all the bickering. As he reached the Owlery, a cool breeze began filtering through the small arch windows. He stood there, watching as the sky changed colour from a pearly grey to a pinkish hue to a inky blue. He caught sight of his watch and jogged to dinner where to his shock, silence reigned. Umbridge's gaze followed him as he sat next to Ginny and Neville. 'Hem hem'. Umbridge had stood up and was looking at the old double doors. 'I have invited a few quests to dinner.' As if on cue five people filed into the hall. Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks.

'Sit. Eat.' The guests sat down. Madam Bones by her niece Susan, Percy and Fudge at Umbridge's end of the Head Table and finally Kingsley and Tonks at the Gryffindor Table. 'What's going on?' Harry asked Tonks. 'To be honest with you, I don't know.' Dinner took no time at all as the whole school wanted to find out what was going on. As the golden plates cleared, Umbridge stood up again and nodded to Fudge. 'Minister, I have evidence that may suggest that Albus is planning to overthrow you.' The school gasped and Tonks' face paled. 'It is an organization that was in place until 1981 and Dumbledore here started it again after the Triwizard Tornament.' Harry felt his stomach drop as it all slipped into place. She knew about the Order of the Phoenix.

**I know it's short but as the plot starts it will get longer. Read and Review please!**


	2. Lies and the Hospital Wing

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

Lies and the Hospital Wing

**Once again, I own nothing. Everything in this story is property of J.K Rowling.**

Fudge had a triumphant look on his face. 'So! You are working against me!' He pointed to Dumbledore. 'Explain yourself!' Dumbledore sighed. 'Back in the first war, the Order fought against Voldemort.' The room flinched collectively. 'It is doing the same thing now.' The inevitable happened.' This is a LIE!' Umbridge was standing up, her face a unattractive shade of red. 'Sit down and I will...explain.' She did as he said, looking happily at the defeat on Dumbledore's face.

'After the events of last June and the return of Voldemort, I reinstated the Order and gathered the remnants of the first Order.' The school was hanging on every word. 'Now what ha-' Dumbledore stopped before producing a screen that hung from the ceiling. 'It will be easier to show you I believe.' He pointed his wand to the screen and an image appeared. The Hospital Wing. (A/N – The writing in bold is the scene on the screen)

**"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."**

**Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.**

"You-Know-Who...returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..." 

Fudge blushed crimson as he remembered the conversation. 'Cornelius, I was not lying and neither was Mr Potter.' The whole school turned to look at Harry who looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the sneers and glares.'It skips a bit here...'

**"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"**

The school winced, knowing that an angry Dumbledore was the last thing anyone would want to face. 'I...I stand by my decision Albus. I will not send an envoy to the Giants or remove the Dementors from Azkaban.'said Fudge defiantly.

**"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."  
****  
It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be...''**

'Well he is.' said Harry, earning a glare from Umbridge and Percy. 'Li-!' Umbridge was silenced by a look off of Kingsley that clearly said 'wait'.

**"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."**

'Great, so this is why we ended up with her,' drawled Draco, much to the amusement of the students.

**"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."**

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"  


'HOW IS IT OKAY?' Roared Percy. 'You'll learn the whole of the story soon but I reassure you, Sirius Black is innocent.' Umbridge looked as if Christmas had came early. 'Black's an illegal Animagus!' The Minister gasped in realisation. 'So that's how he escaped...'

**"Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpcted, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."**

On the screen they watched a Sirius Black changed into a bear-like dog and bounded out. 'And now this is the gathering of the Order of the phoenix.'


	3. Gathering The Order

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

Gathering the Order

**A/N – Once again I own nothing in the Harry Potter world.**

_'And now this is the gathering of the Order of the Phoenix.'_

The hall was looking at the screen in shock. Then Dumbledore was bombarded with questions.'Who's plan was it to restore You-Know-Who's power?', ' Why didn't you turn Black into the Ministry?', 'What are the teachers playing at?' Dumbledore held up his hands in inpatientance and bellowed, 'Silence!' The hall fell into silence and Dumbledore turned to Fudge. 'May we continue?' Fudge nodded and stared at the screen as if waiting for answers to the questions.

**A dog ran along the busy streets of a city, slipping down an alley way and onto the doorstep of a small house. A second later the dog had turned into Sirius Black. He looked around before knocking on the door. 'Emmeline?' At the door appeared two people. A short man with a square jaw and straw coloured hair and a tall witch with a purple shawl around her slim shoulders. 'Sirius Black!'**

'He was there and they let him get away!' Umbridge was on her feet, her face red with anger. 'Madam Umbridge, Sirius Black is innocent as I have said before.'

**The two people pulled him into the house and slammed the door. 'What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing!?' Yelled the woman as the man closed the curtains. 'I have a message from Dumbledore I need to pass on so please don't call the Ministry!' The two people stared at Sirius. 'Sirius, we're happy to see you! Remus told us the truth about what happened!' Sirius visibly relaxed. 'Emmeline, Sturgis...You-Know-Who is...back.' **

The students turned to see if Umbridge was going to have another outburst but thankfully, she didn't.

**'If this is some kind of sick joke...well it's not fu-' Sirius stood up to his full height. 'HARRY SAW HIM RETURN! HE KILLED CEDRIC DIGGORY! HE TRIED TO KILL HARRY! WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!' Emmeline and Sturgis stepped away from the thundering man. 'SIRIUS!' He turned to look at them. 'We believe you.' Sirius nodded. 'Dumbledore would like you to fight again.' They all looked at each other. 'He wants to reinstate the Order.' Before he could even speak again, Emmeline thrust a piece of paper into his hand. 'Here is Mrs Figg's address, we'll contact the rest of the Order for you.' Sirius nodded. 'Actually, let me tell Remus, he'll just get all worried if I don't explain.' They nodded once more before Sirius went on his way, carrying a bag of food and pumpkin juice.'**

**'**Hang on. Mrs Figg was in the Order?' Harry asked quietly. 'Yes she was and still is.' Dumbledore looked at Harry for a millisecond before turning to the screen. The scene had changed again.

**The large dog thundered down a suburban street, watching the numbers on the door as he flew past them. At last he came to a stop in front of a small bungalow. He turned into his human form as he ran up the garden path, his step slightly less cautious.'Arabella?' The door openned and a old lady stepped out. 'SIRIUS BLACK! GET AWAY! I KNOW YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES! DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY YOU DID-' The lady stopped when she saw Sirius looking at his feet.' Voldemort is back. Dumbledore sent me with the message.' Before she could reply, he had already ran into the darkness of the night.**

'See he did betray the Potters Dumbledore!' The hall looked at Harry as Fudge looked happily at Dumbledore.' I don't have the patience to explain, it would take hours.' The school frowned. How could it be so complicated?

**The dog was now running through a dense forest, mist swirling eerily around its head. The forest seemed oddly lifeless. The dog stopped, its yellow eyes widening in fear.**

'What's happening?' asked Harry anxiously

**Then, from behind a clump of bushes, ten Dementors appeared.**

The school gasped and Harry had to remind himself that Sirius was okay. To his right he heard Ron mutter to Hermione. 'How did he get out of this?' He turned to see Hermione shrug a worried expression on her face.

**The Dementors glided towards him, pulling down their hoods as they did so. As they got closer the dog changed into Sirius again. Sirius tried to get away but they had surrounded him. Sirius fell to the ground, the Dememtnors leaning down to his face. As Sirius lay motionless, a figure came through the trees. The Dementors turned to it and left Sirius lying on the floor. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' The figure roared. A large silver animal burst out of the wand tip and the Dementors fled, clearing a path between the figure and Sirius. The mystery figure leaned down and picked up Sirius, carrying him towards the edge of the forest, the patronus covering their tracks. **

The whole school was confused to say the least. Most people would have let the Dementors have Black. Then Tonks gasped with realisation before laughing fondly. 'Who is it Nymphadora?' asked Kingsley.' Tonks glared at him. 'One, don't call me Nymphadora and two...you can wait and see.'

A/N – I hope I've got the tense and information that would be on the screen right. Read and Review please.


	4. Reunited again

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

Comfort only siblings can give

**A/N – In case you haven't realised yet, I don't own Harry Potter. However I do own Charlotte.**  
**Just to warn you this has a bit of angst at the end.**

The students watched as Tonks laughed at the fake look of hatred on Kingsley's face. Fudge cleared his throat.' Auror Tonks, you should speak to your elders with more respect.' She hung her head in apology but Harry could she the grin she was hiding.'One more part before bed I should think.' With that announcement the screen changed to show a comfortable room with a single bed and a wardrobe.

**Sirius tossed in his sleep, muttering dreamily. 'Traitor...Lily...Prongs...Harry...Moony.' He opened his eyes a fraction. Only to jump up in shock. 'Where am I?!' he shouted worriedly, opening the curtains to look outside. He looked out onto a quiet street. A dog was chasing happily after a little boy who was running up his garden path. Then all of a sudden there was a scream. Sirius turned to see a women standing in the doorway, a pile of towels lying at her feet. 'Sorry...I forgot you were staying for a while.' Sirius was taken aback by the politeness in her voice.**

**'**Who is that?' asked Neville in a whisper.' In a minute Mr Longbottom.' said Dumbledore kindly.

**'The name's Charlotte...Charlotte Lupin.' Sirius' jaw dropped a few inches.'But...' Just then the front door opened before slamming shut.' Charlotte? Where are you?'**

Fred and George both jumped up.' I know that voice!' McGonagall was smiling happily at Madam Pomfrey who had a look of extreme concentration on her face as she tried to recall the owner of the voice. Harry turned to George.' Who is it?' George's smile grew into a grin.'Patience young Harry patience.' The whole school laughed at Harry's expression of mock anger.

**The girl turned with a grimace towards the landing.'Call me Charlotte one more time Rem and I'll curse you into oblivion.' Steps were heard as the said person walked up the stairs towards them. Sirius went to hide in a corner but the person who came up the stairs changed his mind and he flung himself on top of the person.**

'Well done Sirius! Block our view of the person why don't you!' The whole school seemed to be itching to find out the identity of the other person. They were all looking at the screen expectantly.

**'Oh Merlin, you've gone grey haven't you Moony.'**

The school laughed at the light joke. Obviously it was either an Order member or a old friend.

**'Says the person who looks like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards...and chewed up by a raging Hippogriff.**

The Gryffindor table laughed the loudest at this.' Oh great comeback.' said Dean through his laughter. Madam Pomfrey however had figured out the owner of the voice.' It'-!' She paused, stopping before she could say it out loud.

**'Oh, its on.' The two people rolled around on the floor, Charlotte watching with a fond smile on her face. 'Just remember who has a wand and who doesn't.' Sirius jumped back, crashing into Charlotte who jumped back in shock but ended up flying to land on the floor the other side of the bed. Sirius turned and picked her up. 'Sorry Mrs Lup-' He didn't finish his sentence. 'No! He's my younger brother for Merlin's sake!' Sirius turned with an innocent smile facing the figure in the doorway. It was a man with piercing blue eyes and greying hair. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. **

'Professor Lupin!' The school cheered (excluding in the Slytherins of course) and the teachers smiled happily.

**'You disturb me sometimes Sirius.' Remus walked over and gave him a brotherly hug. 'Nice to see you again Moons.' Remus grinned. 'Nice to see you too Pads.' Charlotte made a gagging noise behind them. 'What? Are we not aloud to greet each other after not seeing each other for...14 years.' Charlotte's expression softened. Remus pulled back, his nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Sirius..no offence...you need a bath.' Sirius put one hand on his hip and fixed a mock glare onto his face. ' I'm sorry Mr I have an extremely annoying over-sensitive nose. Is my smell harming your precious nose, eh?' He coiled up in laughter at the look on Remus' face.**

As did the members of Dumbledore's Army.

**'Remus maybe too polite to say so but go have a bath if you want a chance of sitting at the table for dinner. I could always serve yours in a dog bowl.' This shut Sirius up and he sped to the bathroom. The two siblings looked at each other before laughing and walking down to the kitchen. Charlotte sat at the small wooden table while Remus got some jars out of the cupboard.' What are we going to do?' Remus turned to look at Charlotte. 'What do you mean?' He walked over to her and knelt down by her, looking into her eyes. 'Well, I don't have anywhere to go and Sirius is going to be here a whil-' Remus crouched down in front of her. 'You can have the guest room and Sirius can have my room.' A stern look came onto Charlotte's face. 'But Remu-' Remus turned around and lit the stove with a flick of his hand.**

'How did he do that?' asked a awestruck third year. 'With a clever bit of magic.'

**'Charlotte, I can transfigure the sofa into a bed and its not like I sleep much anyway.' Charlotte sighed. 'It's not very warm in that room and I don't want you getting ill, especially not this near to you know what.' Remus' eyes saddened as he looked at the calender and the red ring around the next day's date. 'It's fine Charlie.' Charlotte pulled him into a hug and Remus' shoulders relaxed and he sighed heavily. 'Fine! You go through something that most people can't even imagine and you say it's fine!' She was glaring at Remus who was sitting on the floor in front of her and was staring at the floor. 'I didn't want this, you of all people should know.' With that he got up and went back to sorting out the dinner. 'Remus I didn't mean it like that.' She walked over and hugged him from behind. **

The scene disappeared and the hall was silent. No one was prepared to ask what they were on about. 'Now I think its time for bed now. We will start watching again after breakfast.' The students became happier at the concept of no lessons. They went to their common rooms without complaint, leaving the staff and the Ministry officials in the Great Hall.


	5. He's back

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

He's Back

**A/N – I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Once again I own nothing.**

The whole of the school woke early and made their way down to the Hall where the adults were already assembled. However, instead of the four house tables there were three seater chairs and beanbags littering the floor. The trio sat on a scarlet sofa, looking around at the other students. 'I wonder how Umbridge and Fudge are going to act when they find out Tonks and Kingsley are members.' At that moment the chair lengthened and the two Aurors sat either side of them. 'Wotcher, Harry, Ron, Hermione.' Kingsley looked around.' we don't want to be sitting by Umbridge during the next few scenes, she's definitely going to have an outburst soon.' They all chuckled until Dumbledore stood up and announced. 'Breakfast is served.' Everyone's favourite food appeared in front of the them and everyone dug in hungrily. Kingsley chuckled at Tonks' breakfast. 'A chocolate croissant, looks like someone's been spending a lot of time with a certain ex professor.' Tonks threw her napkin at Kingsley as the trio laughed. 'Oh well at least I haven't been sneaking off with him during Guard duty.' Kingsley's cheeks went scarlet as he glared at Tonks who was laughing happily, her hair turning from ash blonde to her customary bubblegum pink colour. The hall finished eating and Umbridge stood up. 'Now for the next few...events.'

**Sirius was standing in front of the mirror in the bedroom trying to fix his hair. The fact the mirror was talking to him was not helping. 'You know dear, you need to cut that hair.' Sirius just walked out the room, muttering something about smashing glass. 'Remus? Charlotte?' Then a whiff of stew caught his nose's attention. 'Sirius! Dinner.' He ran down the stairs, catapulting himself into a chair. He looked expectantly at Remus who gave him a large bowl of stew.**

'Good, Sirius needs feeding up.' said Madam Pomfrey strictly, causing most students to roll their eyes.

**Sirius sat there, staring in the bowl, a look of longing on his face. 'Padfoot, I didn't give it to you to look at you know.' Sirius grinned at his friend before wolfing down the stew. He licked the bowl before looking up at the two other occupants of the room, both of whom were wearing amused expressions.'Help yourself to some more.' said Charlotte, giving him an encouraging smile. 'So where am I sleeping tonight?' The brother and sister looked at each other before Remus responded. 'You're having my room, Charlotte's having the guest room and I'm sleeping on the sofa.' Sirius' face turned into a thoughtful frown suddenly.'Remus, Dumbledore sent me with a message.' **

Harry's stomach dropped. He had a feeling Sirius would explain everything that happened to Remus. 'That was a bit sudden.' said Lee Jordan as he tried to defuse the tension that was building.

**'What's up?' Remus' for lay forgotten by his plate and he was looking at Sirius, a worried look coming into his eyes. 'Can I know too Sirius?' Both men turned to look at Charlotte who looked equally as worried as her brother. 'Yes, I suppose so.' He cleared his throat. 'Remus. Voldemort's back.' **

'Well that was a bit blunt.' drawled Malfoy though his face had paled.

**Remus looked far from shocked. In fact there was all too knowing look in his eye. 'What happened?' Then he gasped. 'Is Harry okay? Sirius? Is it Harry who found he'd come back?' Sirius looked at Remus, a single tear trailing down his cheek. 'Yeah.' Remus got up and pulled Sirius into a quick hug before saying sternly.'We'll fight him, Sirius. Just like the last time.' Sirius looked and saw a glint of amber in his friend's blue eyes. 'I've already told Emmeline and Sturgis, they're talking to the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.' He looked straight past Remus. 'You mean you'll join the Order of the Phoenix again?' Remus nodded. Charlotte cleared her throat softly. 'We should probably get some sleep. We talk properly when we're more awake.' The two men nodded and got up. 'Goodnight Sirius, Charlotte, have a good night.' Remus went through another door and the other two walked up the stairs. 'I'm not tired.' said Charlotte unexpectedly. Sirius turned to see her wearing a wary expression. 'What's up?' They both sat on the top of the stairs. 'Just thinking.' Sirius smiled. 'A galleon for a thought.' He grinned cheekily. 'I want to fight as well.' There was a fire in her hazel eyes, so different from Remus' blue ones. 'But-' She looked at Sirius. 'I'm fighting and there is nothing you can do to stop me.' **

'You've got to admire her determination,' said Kingsley. Tonks nodded, a smile appearing as she thought of Remus.

**'I'm not going to stop you.' She smiled. 'I'm going down to check on Remus.' It was Sirius' turn to smile. 'I think Remus can sleep without you there.' She looked at him like he'd just turned into a flobberworm. 'It's the full moon tomorrow and I think he's got the flu or something.' Sirius stood up. 'I'll go with you.' And so they made their way downstairs.**

'What's the full moon got to do with anything?' asked a second year. 'You see Mr Lupin happens to be a werewolf.' The hall gasped in horror. 'There's nothing wrong with Remus!' said Neville, causing the hall to stare at him in shock. 'He's one of the nicest people I know and he also happens to be the best Defence against the Dark Arts professor ever!' The DA roared its approval as did half the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Umbridge looked as if she'd swallowed a mouthful of Stinksap.

**However as they went to step down the last few stairs a bright light came up the path. 'Uh oh.' Seconds later the door handle went down and the door slammed open. 'Aahhh!' Screamed Sirius and Charlotte as they went flying into the room Remus had entered only to be knocked into the hallway by Remus himself. 'Death Eaters! Remus, they've found us!' Remus pointed his wand at the two figures in the doorway, Charlotte by his side, aiming her wand at them as well. Sirius was standing behind them holding a discarded, rolled up newspaper. 'Lower your wands before you take someone's eyes out.' They lowered their wands.'Mad-Eye! Don't do that!' screeched Charlotte as Remus stood out of the way. 'I thought it was quite amusing Miss Lupin.' The second figure stepped into the light as Mad-Eye went towards the kitchen with a fuming Charlotte right behind him.'Professor!' Dumbledore stepped past the two men without a hint of recognition. **

'You turned up at the house at sometime near midnight, slam open the door, then you ignore them.' McGonagall shook her head in amusement.

**'Well hello Mr wall nice to see you're talking to me.' said Sirius as Remus frowned. 'What I want to know is why they're here at,' He checked his watch,' ten to twelve at night.' Sirius shrugged and walked into the small kitchen. 'Ahh...Sirius.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when Sirius sat into front of him.'How was your journey?' Sirius grinned. 'Fine except for the fact I got knocked unconscious by Dementors.' He sounded a bit to gleeful. 'How did you get out of that one Black?' Mad-Eye was lent against one of the work surfaces, drinking heavily from his hip flask.' I don't actually know.' Charlotte gave a small laugh.'You know don't you.' She nodded. 'It was Remus, I said I'd seen a few Dementors floating around and he heard you trying to get away from them. You're a noisy dog.' Mad-Eye looked towards the door. 'You can thank him in a sec.' **

**As if on cue, a rather dishevelled Remus came into the kitchen and flopped down on a wooden chair. 'Thanks Remus, for saving me.' Remus looked at Sirius. 'I have to find some way to repay you, you know for becoming an Animagus for me.' Sirius got up and hugged Remus who just patted his back. 'You look a bit rough Lupin.' Mad-Eye gave Remus a questioning look. 'A combination of tomorrow's full moon, being told that Voldemort is back, your best friend's son narrowly escaped death and being woken up by these two screaming about Death Eaters being in my house.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'Sorry about that Remus.' Remus looked at the Headmaster. 'It's fine Professor.' Dumbledore sighed. 'For last time Remus its Albus.' Remus chuckled. 'What brings you here?' Charlotte was glaring at Mad-Eye. 'Next time, arrange a time to come disturb us.' Mad-Eye looked at her before turning to Sirius.' We want to use your old house as Headquarters.' Sirius spat out the butterbeer he'd been drinking all over Remus' table. 'Bu...but...okay then.' Dumbledore jumped up. 'Goodbye. Meet us there at five o'clock the day after tomorrow.' With that they left, leaving three very befuddled people. 'Your old house?' Sirius nodded. 'Let me clea-.' Sirius didn't have chance to wipe up the liquid as both Charlotte and Remus muttered something and the liquid vanished. 'We'd better get to bed then.' They went off to their rooms, all of them falling asleep this time. **

'You are one of a kind, Sir.' said Fred, an amused look on his face. 'I was a bit blunt with them but we were working to a schedule.'replied Dumbledore. Harry turned to Tonks. 'Was Remus actually worried about me?' She nodded. 'Yeah, as worried as Sirius has been actually.' She looked up at the head table. 'I can't wait to see her face when we talk about Dumbledore not being able to find a teacher.' They both laughed quietly, leaving the trio to ponder over what happened.

**A/N – It's not my best but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Running from angry Centaurs

Consequences of Certain Conversations-

Running from angry Centaurs

**A/N – I don't own anything expect for Charlotte. Read and Review please.**

The hall was watching the two Aurors rolling around in laughter. 'Now, now , Nymphadora, Kingsley.' They sat back up straight at Dumbledore's words. 'Now I think we'll skip to the morning after the full moon..' The hall sighed in relief. They didn't feel like watching their favourite professor turning into a monster.

**'WAKEY WAKEY!' shouted Sirius, banging on the cellar door. 'Who's trying to wake the dead?' Charlotte came in, her hair in a mess and a large jumper over her pajamas. 'Is that one of Remus' jumpers?' she nodded and grinned. 'Mum still sends him one every christmas and every birthday, he's not going to miss it.' **

'His jumpers are really comfortable,' muttered Tonks. 'What was that Nymphadora?' asked Madam Bones. 'Umm...nothing.' Kingsley and the twins laughed at Tonks as she tried to hide herself behind Hermione and Ron.

**'Speaking of Remus, is he still in the cellar?' Sirius nodded. 'I'm coming stop shouting, I swear, you'll wake up the next door neighbours.' The cellar door opened and Remus came stumbling out, tripping as he made his way over to the chair. 'Morning guys.' He coughed wetly into his elbow, crying in pain a second later. 'Rem? What's up?' Charlotte looked at her brother, eyes full of concern for him. 'Nothing just a few cuts.' He winced as she moved his arm and revealed three, deep, long slashes in his flesh. 'Sirius get me some bandages.' The next five minutes was spent patching Remus up. 'Thanks.' He said once they'd finished. 'Its okay Moons.' said Sirius. 'So what should we do until five o'clock?' Remus asked, looking around at them. 'You are resting, we are...cleaning.' Remus frowned. 'I'm fine. Honestly.' he added when Charlotte sent him incredulous look. He got up suddenly and went to the window. A handsome tawny owl sat on the windowsill. 'It's a letter off...Dumbledore.' They all gathered around Remus and read it out loud.**

_**Dear Mr Lupin and others,**_

_**I would like to inform you that I cannot make it to Grimmauld Place as I am sorting out a mission of great importance. A mission I am sending Hagrid on. If you would like to speak with Hagrid before he leaves I advise you to come and see him sometime before 4 o'clock.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**P.s. I would like you to move into Grimmauld Place tonight regardless of the fact that I cannot meet you.**_

The school turned to Hagrid. 'What mission did you go on Hagrid?' asked a sixth year. Hagrid just shot a nervous glance at Fudge and Umbridge before looking at his hands.

**'Let's go see Hagrid!' exclaimed Sirius and he jumped up. 'Let me get changed and I'll come with you.' added Remus. 'I'll come too.' said Charlotte as she jumped up as well. 'We'll leave at 11 o'clock.' They rushed off, all trying to get ready as quickly as possible. At ten to eleven they were all assembled in the hallway. 'Okay, I'll take Sirius by Side-along apparation and you can obviously apparate by yourself, I hope.' said Remus, shooting Charlotte a mischievous grin. A second later they'd all disappeared. **

**The scene changed into that of the Forbidden Forest. 'Sirius! Turn into Padfoot!' snarled Remus as a sound echoed through the trees. The bear like dog stood in Sirius' place. 'Now, just to find Hagrid's Hut.' Charlotte paused. 'Without getting killed by anything.' Then an arrow whizzed past Remus' ear and they all froze in terror. Sirius was crouching and snarling at the emptiness. Remus and Charlotte were pointing their wand tips into the mist. 'Expecto Patronum.' whispered both Lupins. In front of the group appeared a magnificent silver wolf and a silver Shire horse. 'Run.' With those word the Patronuses ran through the mist in the direction the arrow had come from. Two minutes later a bellow sounded. 'WIZARDS! IN OUR FOREST!' A herd of Centaurs charged towards them. Then another bellow sounded.' Leave them!' A Centaur with bright blue eyes ran to stand in front of Remus. 'Remus Lupin, many moons have passed since you last wondered through this land.' Remus smiled grimly. 'Hello Firenze.' Sirius and Charlotte lowered their defences, looking in awe at the Centaur. 'May you lead us to Hagrid's hut?' Just then some more Centaurs to stand in their vision. 'Wait, _Lumos_.' Charlotte's wand tip flared with piercing white light. 'Speak your purpose here Wolf.' A dark haired Centaur was leering at Remus. 'And you are?' Charlotte looked tired of the mysterious new comers. 'I am Bane, you are?' Charlotte walked forward. 'Charlotte Lupin.' Bane laughed. 'Ahhh, two Wolfs.' Remus snarled. 'She's just a witch Bane.' Firenze cleared his throat. 'Bane, I am going to lead them to Hagrid.' The Centaurs roared in disapproval. 'You are acting like a common mule again!' Sirius whimpered, Charlotte grabbed Remus and stood protectively in front of him. 'Run.' whispered Firenze. The dog ran silently to a clearing not far away. However, as Remus and Charlotte went to turn and run, a twig snapped under Remus' foot. The Centaurs turned, their bow raised. Before they could loose any arrows, Remus was dragging Charlotte through trees at an inhuman speed. 'SIRIUS!' Sirius changed back into a man and grabbed Charlotte's other hand.**

The hall was silent. No one dared to speak.

**Branches whipped them in the face. They cleared a space between them and the Centaurs. 'Need...to...stop.' Charlotte keeled over taking Remus and Sirius with her. They landed in the leaves scattered over the clearing they were in. 'Sirus?' Sirius sat up and looked at the others. 'I'm okay.' He looked at Remus who was clutching his chest. 'Yeah...I'm...okay.' He lay on his back, his chest heaving. 'I can see Hagrid's hut.' They all turned to see the Centaurs move back for some reason. A reason they soon learnt. 'Get out of it!' The Centaurs moved away and about ten meters from them stood a tall figure in a long flowing cloak. 'Lupin, Black...Lupin. What are you doing in the forest?' The figure walked towards them and the three people gasped as they walked into the light. It was...**

**'PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!' Roared her Gryffindors.**

**'Minnie, is that you?' McGonagall frowned. 'It's McGonagall to you Black.' She had a small smile on her face as she helped them all up. 'Merlin Remus, can you stop turning up in pieces.' She gave Remus a smile and turned to Charlotte. 'Miss Lupin, how nice to see you once again.' Charlotte shook her hand. 'Thanks, at least you realised I'm Remus' sister, Sirius thought I was his wife.' They all laughed. 'You better come up to the castle and get checked over.' They all groaned. 'What?' Remus raised an eyebrow. ' You didn't spend half your school time in the Hospital Wing being mothered by Poppy.' Sirius sniggered. 'Since when have you and Pomfrey been on first name basis?' Remus glared. 'Since I worked at Hogwarts for a year.' Sirius snorted. 'If you say so.' Charlotte shook her head. 'Boys.' Both women muttered as they crossed the grounds and walked towards the Hospital Wing. Just as McGonagall knocked on the doors the scene vanished.**

'I don't mother people!' protested Madam Pomfrey. 'Yes you do Madam Pomfrey, especially your regular patients.' Madam Pomfrey blushed. 'Anyway, I think we need to watch the next conversation. It will explain a lot of important information.'

A/N – A very random and action packed chapter.


End file.
